She's All That
by Kai-kai
Summary: Sendoh and Koshino made a bet, to make the biggest nerd the class beauty, will sendoh back out or fall for her?


She's All That  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Bet  
  
=Ryonan gym=  
  
Uozumi, captain of Ryonan basketball team was checking attendance before starting to practice.  
  
"Koshino?" "Here" "Fukuda?" "Here"  
  
Everyone was there except for -  
  
"Sendoh's not here again." said Uozumi. "He'll come, he never misses practice anyway, although he's always late" said Hikoichi. "Well.same as usual, go and practice now. Uozumi, you watch the team, make sure they don't just fool around." Said their coach Taoka. "Where are you going sensei?" "I have an appointment, well I'll see you guys tomorrow" "Ja"  
  
Everybody started to get some basketballs and started shooting. Just when Taoka-sensei was about to step out of the door, he dropped his pen. He picked it up and the next thing he knew, there was a tall figure running towards him and-  
  
**BOG!!**  
  
Everybody in the gym turned and saw their coach lying on the floor.  
  
"Daijoubu sensei?.Sendoh..what were you thinking??" Uozumi said. "Gomen.I didn't see him, I was in a hurry, am I late?" Sendoh asked, helping his coach get up. "What do you think?" said Taoka sensei "I don't have much time, I'm going to be late for my appointment, Sendoh!" "Sensei?" "50 push-ups" Sendoh sighed.  
  
Taoka-sensei left. Sendoh turned to his teamates and saw them giggling.  
  
"Sendoh, go to the locker room and change, hurry up then do your push-ups." Said Uozumi //hehe.//  
  
=After the practice (in the locker room)=  
  
"You know Sendoh, you should really try not to be always late, Taoka-sensei might kick you off the team." Koshino said. "He wont do that." Sendoh said while getting a slice of lemon from his bag. "How'd you know?.hey.why do you always suck lemon?" Koshino said looking at Sendoh's bag. "You've got a whole lemon in your bag?!.dang." "Vitamin C, cant live without it." "Duh." suddenly an idea came to Koshino's mind. He looked at Fukuda with a slight smile.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Koshino whispered to Fukuda "I think so." said Fukuda pointing at Sendoh's bag. Koshino nodded smiling.  
  
Koshino turned to Sendoh. "Can't live without Vitamin huh?" Koshino said "Yup" "We-ll." Koshino grabbed the lemon in Sendoh's bag and gave it to Fukuda. Fukuda started to throw it up and down.  
  
"Hey give it back!" Sendoh said. "Aaawww." Koshino said teasingly. Fukuda started laughing. "That's not funny, give it back!"  
  
Koshino looked at Fukuda then turned to Sendoh. "Oh we'll give it back.except for one condition." Fukuda said.  
  
"Geez.it's just a lemon you guys, just give it back." "One condition." Koshino repeated. " Ok ok, what is it?"  
  
Koshino looked at Fukuda again. " You.have to make the biggest nerd in school, this year's class beauty, help her with the make-over, dress, make- up, attitude all that." Koshino said.  
  
// Haha.Koshino is so funny hahaha// " You're kidding." Sendoh said.  
  
"Nope.or else you wont get you're lemon back." //darn you Koshino.// "Nah.it's just a lemon, I've got lots of them at home." "Oh really, what about I take you gym bag with your uniform, your reviewer for the exams, your science notebook, or how about telling Rei that you like her and ooh.your gel. hee hee" "Noooooo!!!!! I need those reviewers or else I'll fail, and you wouldn't dare tell Rei that I like her and I defenitely need that gel.."  
  
Sendoh tried to stop Koshino from getting his stuffs but it was too late. Koshino got a hold of them already.  
  
"Ok I'll do it just give me my stuffs now." Sendoh said "Nah-uh.not until you make someone the class beauty, you've got 3 weeks"  
  
Sendoh sighed. "O-ok" //I cant believe I'm doing this// "Ok, But koshino.if I ever make it." Sendoh said  
  
"Make what?" "Make someone the class beauty, you're gonna have to do something" //so I can get back to you// "Make me do something.hmm.ok what is it?"  
  
// Yeah what will I make him do.think Sendoh.think.oh I know.hehe// (evil smile)  
  
"You say I've got 3 weeks.well if I make it, you are going to eat 10 lemons everyday at lunch, nothing else just lemons" "What?! I'm not gonna eat lemons for lunch" "Hey it's just a bet, it hasn't even started yet, you wont know if I'll make it or not."  
  
Koshino looked at Fukuda.  
  
"That includes you too Fukuda." "Oh men.." Fukuda said "Ok Sendoh, you've got yourself a deal" "Ok, it's a deal, by the way who's the girl?" "We'll tell you tomorrow, see ya."  
  
// I have a bad feeling about this..//  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok you guys that my first chapter, hope you like, it will take a while before I put my second chapter but anyways c ya! 


End file.
